


The Child of Darkness (Hesperia Riddle)

by XxCorruptedAngelxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix's Child, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knifeplay, Past Child Abuse, Torture, Voldemort's child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCorruptedAngelxX/pseuds/XxCorruptedAngelxX
Summary: Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and The Dark Lord have a child before the are imprisoned in Azkaban and almost killed (respectively). Now since they are free, the start searching for their child. Their child a fifteen year old Slytherin attending Hogwarts. She is quiet and broken, constantly wearing a mask of happiness and whatever else she needs. She has not had anyone she has cared about since she was eleven. She does not want to shatter. She refuses to shatter.One night changes everything for her. Her Parents track her down and she learns for the first time she is not just a mudblood. Her parents are the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Black. She didn't believe it at first, but they are. She hates muggles more then anything, but she also wants to prove herself to her parents. She know she is smart and dangerous. She has been abused since she was a child and she is so angry and so ready to hurt others and show who she is.First part of the of the Blackland Series-Extra chapters on Wattpad- Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/246956116-the-child-of-darkness-hesperia-riddle
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Hesperia Riddle (OC), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Voldemort & Hesperia Riddle (OC)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 8





	1. Orphanage

**Oliva's POV.**

Screaming and multi-colored light could be seen throughout the Westview Orphanage. **(A/N: Who else can't stop thinking of WV?)**

This didn't even phase me though. I heard of dark wizards and witches going to kill muggles and mudbloods like myself from school behind a leader named Voldemort. Harry said last year that he was back. I didn't really believe him, but I decided to say at the building I was forced to call "home", in case he came. Now thinking back on it, it was not very well thought out. They can easily kill entire villages of muggles. Why would a few adults and three dozen or so kids be any trouble?

I went through my options.

I could either try to escape out the window. Well, that wouldn't end well. I don't have a rope or anything like it, the wall was almost completely smooth and I couldn't climb it, and I was too high up to jump.

I could try to run. There was only one staircase and there was no way I could run out of it.

I could hide. That may work, but if they found me, I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

The best solution was to fight. I have been using my daggers since I was eight and I'm hoping I can use them well enough.

I don't want to die, but I know there is so little chance of me surviving. It's best to never hope than to hope and being disappointed. I started going through multiple techniques, but also mentally preparing myself for dying.

I turned to my only friend, Senna, she is an Inland Taipan snake. I found her when I was eight during a field trip to the zoo. I broke her out and we ran away, together.

I hissed to her, "They are coming, go just behind the door so when they walk-in you can bite one of them and I'll hopefully be able to my daggers to kill the other."

Senna tilted her diamond-shaped head down, nodding, and slithered over behind the door and curled up, ready to strike.

I grabbed my daggers and got ready to fight. I hoped that there would only be two, otherwise this wouldn't work. I flexed my wrists a few times, getting ready to block the spells.

As soon as the door opened, an orange light shot at me almost instantly. I barely had a second to get my dagger in the way and block the curse.

The shadows at the door were obviously surprised. The first of them stepped further into the room, not quite past the door but enough to see his face. I couldn't breathe for a moment.

Standing in front of her was the noseless, paperwhite, face of Voldemort. He looked like a ghost in the pale moonlight, except for his red eyes.

I calmed myself down after my minor panic attack as he took a few steps forward.

As soon as he was passed the door, I hissed, "NOW!" I threw one of her daggers to the shadow just outside the doorway, and Senna bit at the Dark Lords' leg. She sunk her fangs deep in his leg and let out as much venom as she could.

The Dark Lord didn't even seem to notice and magically threw Senna off with a wordless spell. The shadow in the background put up a shield charm before the dagger was even six inches from them.

I knew I was not going to get out of this alive and almost hopped for a painless death, even though I knew I was not going to get one. I silently scoffed at myself. _DO NOT HOPE_ I screamed at myself.

The Dark Lord's pupils were slit-like so he probably had some amount of venom resistance otherwise he would be having a seizure right now. And the shadow in the corner-blocked the attack.

But instead, he just asked, "You can understand it as well?"

I steeled myself and carefully said, "I don't know what you are asking."

"Can you understand the snake?"

I wanted to yell at him and say that Senna was not just any random snake, but I controlled myself and answered simply, "Yes." I never understood why I was able to as you can only get that from a family member. From a family member.

It all clicked. I'm not dead yet because I was his daughter. He was never able to raise me as he was dead.

I asked, "Are you my father?"

Senna slithered over to me and loosely wrapped herself around me, almost like a shield. I knew she would always be there for me, I almost smiled at it, if there was not someone who could murder any second right in front of me.

He slowly nodded and said, "Yes, I believe you are my daughter." He shot a spell at me and I just blocked it with my other dagger and any trust from him was gone. I got ready to fight and was just about to attack before he said, "It's just a glamor remover charm, it will not hurt." He reshot the spell, and this time I did not have enough time to block it.

I thought _I'm so sorry Em_. And prepared to die, but instead of pain, I felt myself getting taller, my hair getting thicker and wavier, my face getting slightly thinner and becoming a sharper jaw, my lips getting fuller, getting slightly skinner, and a few other things she couldn't pinpoint.

Went I stopped shifting, I went over to the dirty and cracked mirror next to the wardrobe box. I when I saw myself, the dirty blond straight, short hair was now wavy and black with purple tips. I was almost three inches taller. I looked darker and more mysterious; I decided I liked this more.

**(A/N: Go to some of the chapters in the beginning if you want to see them.)**

When I stopped looking at myself after twenty seconds, I noticed the other shadow step into the room. I tensed up and again and griped my dagger tighter when I realized it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She notices me stiffen and did her bone-chilling laugh, more like bark, and said, "If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it already."

I cautiously looked at Bellatrix and asked, "Are you my mother?"

She looks me over, and I assume she is judging me before saying, "Yes I believe so, but we should check first."

I got nervous when she said 'check'.

Lord V- father nodded and said, "Stick out your arm."

Anyone with half a set of brains would know that sounded like such a trap.

"Why?"

"I need your blood." While pulling out a small vial with a small amount of dark red liquid I quickly identified as blood.

I understood it was for a potion or dark magic, but I would never trust anyone that tried to kill less than five minutes ago. Hell, I don't trust anyone. So I decided to do it myself.

My mother seemed to understand and summoned the blade I threw at her and gave it back to me. I put the one in my hand into the pocket I made for it on my jacket and grabbed the other from her.

I held the dagger steadily in my right hand and made a small, but deep cut on my left inner forearm. I stuck the dagger a centimeter or two in my arm and I could hear and feel my skin ripping. I know this she hurt, but it doesn't I'm so used to pain that a cut like this doesn't even phase me anymore.

I pull the knife out of my skin and go to hand it over to L- father but he does not take it. He uses his wand to levitate the blood off the dagger and put it in the vial. I put the now-clean blade in my jacket and watch as he chants quietly in a language I don't understand.

After a minute of chanting, the blood turns whites and they and Bel- mother confirms, "Yes, you are our child."

I blurt out, "What are you going to do with me?" I kick myself for saying that. _Think about what you say and how you say them. Don't just say the first thing that comes to your mind!_

Luckily, my father just seemed amused and replied saying, "You're coming with us to Malfoy Manor. Also assuming you go to Hogwarts, what's your house and what are your marks?"

"I'm a Slytherin. I could get all O's but I only get O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. I get E's in Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration. And A's in History of Magic and Astronomy."

The Dark Lord seemed slightly confused and asked, "Why don't you get all O's? If you can. Why not and why just Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions."

"I don't want the attention of being a perfect know-it-all by teachers or students. And I do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions so it's not strange when I ask for more information on the topics. Of course, doing it like this I learn a lot of useless information, but no one suspects anything and I have made myself allies with Potter's friends. They are the only 'friends' I have as I am--was-- a mudblood and everyone in Slytherin hated me and it was just part of my plan to be quiet and introverted so having them bully me gave me a good excuse."

My mother laughed and smirked at this and said, "My, my, what a snake we have here."

My father nodded and said, "You could do quite well. Come, let go to your new home."

I grabbed my wand a put it inside my jacket then turned to the wardrobe box and grabbed the three outfits I had. The under my bed, I got out my trunk that had all my robes, books, potions kit, papers, and a lot more. I quickly fold the dirty muggle clothes and shove them in the trunk. Then after shutting it, I grab the trunk and walked out after my parents.

My father points his wand and levitates the trunk to follow after us. As strong as I am, a trunk with four years of stuff is still heavy.

**(TW: Depictions of gore and such.)**

As we walked through the orphanage, I saw many bodies covered in their own blood. I almost laughed at the thought that me, the worse kid here, was the one with a family, they were killed by my parents.

I scanned the room and saw John-- or Joe-- whatever, who had a large cut over his forehead and side. Then another that had a large part of her stomach missing and that part of their shirt caked in blood. I think that was Eva or Ava. Then there was someone, who I didn't know, looked like they have been slashed by a sharp sword and had long slashes over the torso. Then the other girl named Oliva, had her legs and arms switched. It was a strange sight.

I knew most of these people for most of my life, yet felt nothing for the muggles I grew up with while still at the Orphanage. I felt almost happy. Many of these people attacked and bullied me for fun while the others would gossip. I felt free watching over all of them.

But then a question was nagging at my mind. _Why? How?_

I thought of the multiple ways I could say this. I decided on saying, "How did you know I was here?"

My father said, "There are multiple ways to track someone down. One of the ways is using the blood of the parents and we did just that. That led us to here. When we looked at the records, they changed your name to Oliva Wilde, but they also said you were dead. Bella did not take it too well and started killing everyone with the darkest curse she knows."

I turn to my mother and she is halfway between smiling sheepishly and smirking dangerously. Somehow, it's even more terrifying.

"I watched her for a while then decided to join in. We made our way throughout this place and made it to your room."

He said that someone changed my name to Oliva Wilde. What is my real one?

I asked, "What's my real name them?"

"Hesperia Riddle."

My parents watched me as we walked throughout the building at all the bodies. Waiting for me to do something but I didn't know what they wanted. I'm not hurt, nor anyone I care about, so why should I care?

My mother got impatient and couldn't wait any longer so she asked, "Are you scared or disgusted or sad or something?"

I shook my head and said, "No. I don't care about anyone killed so why should I? I'm the one on the winning side."

They seemed slightly surprised by my answer. It's not what most people would say, but my parents were not 'most people'. I thought they wouldn't think twice about it, but I must have said the wrong thing.

My father asked, "When did you come to that conclusion?"

"When I was around eight-"

Both my parents stopped and stared at me like I had grown two heads. I felt Senna tighten around my torso, it was comforting. Their gaze was still harsh on me so I asked, "Do you want the longer version or the shorter version?"

My father answered, "The longer."

I took a breath before telling him the long story of how I came to those ideas.

"When I was eight, the orphanage when on a field trip to the zoo. I somehow broke the glass, later I realized it was accidental magic, and freed Senna. Two guards came after us and Senna was able to kill them both. I started running knowing that if I got caught, I would be in big trouble. Senna stayed with me and we hid and lived on the streets for a couple of days before realizing that I would need weapons. I stole my two daggers and a few other, smaller knifes. But it was never safe. There were many people, men mostly, that wanted to kidnap me. They were not skillful and I 'trained' to use my daggers with them. I have also killed in alleyways and took everything valuable of the person when I needed to. I killed another human every month or two and eventually it all becomes the same. As long as I'm not hurt, why should I care?"

I carefully avoided anything to do with E- _her_ \- and a few other things. It felt like an eternity waiting for their answer. Would they be proud? Would they be disgusted? Would they still care for me?

He finally said, "It's good you have already been shown what the world, especially the muggle one, is like. Your skills with your blades will keep you alive. It's good to learn as a child. Children born on silk and silver never learn the challenges of the world. You did not. It will help you. It will keep you alive much longer than many others."

We reached the entrance of the orphanage and realized this was a test. We could have disapparated from my room, but they wanted to talk to me before we go to... Malfoy Manor? Draco Malfoy's home. He always bragged about it, let's see if it's as nice as he says it is.

My mother grabbed my trunk while my father held me.

"Have you ever apparated before?"

"Yes."

And with that, we all apparated to Malfoy Manor with a soft crack.

**(A/N: I just edited (/rewrote almost the entire thing). It should make more sense now and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Malfoy Manor

When the awful feeling of being squeezed was finally over she looked up saw a huge, dark building; Malfoy Manor. Hesperia walked behind her parents and Senna was just behind her. They walked down a long walkway to get to the house. On either side of them were huge hedges. As they walked up to a large iron gate. The gate swung open when they got near and continued walking inside. Her father walked off while her mother stayed at the door and gave her a look like 'stay here'.

Then as soon we got inside, Bellatrix screamed, "CISSY! WE'RE HOME!"

Hesperia could hear someone sigh from somewhere to her left and called out, "Give me a minute Bella, I'm not your house-elf."

Bellatrix scowled and replied, "I thought you would want to meet someone, but I guess if you don't care about her....that's fine."

Senna hissed quietly to Hesperia, "What's going on?"

Hesperia hissed back, "I don't really know. My mom is yelling at someone named 'Cissy' to come here."

Senna seemed to nod and coiled herself closer to Hesperia.

They both shifted their attention away from each other and towards the footsteps that were echoing and getting nearer. Once the woman was in view Hesperia immediately thought was this was the woman version of Draco. 

As soon as she saw Hesperia her eyes widened and whispered, "Is--is that her? How did--how did you find her?"

Bellatrix nodded and said, "Yes. We found her in a filthy muggle orphanage. We looked through the recorders and found hers.....but it said that she was dead. So the Dark Lord and I got so angry and started murdering everyone there. She was in the last room and we shot a killing curse at her--" Cissy gasped at this but Bella didn't care and continued, "And it would have hit her in her chest if she didn't block it with daggers. She seemed to have a plan to kill or at least try to escape as her snake was hiding behind the door and bit the Dark Lord and she threw one of her daggers at me. She talked to her snake and we knew she was ours, then we removed her glamour and was even more positive she was ours, then we heard her ambitions and were absolutely positive she was ours."

Cissy was still confused and asked, "So basically you thought she was dead, you went mental, you almost killed her, she talked to a snake and she was your daughter?" **(A/N: I love this sentence xD)**

Hesperia's mother smirked and said, "Basically." Then looked back at Hesperia and said, "But one thing doesn't make sense, how the hell did you block the most powerful wizards killing curse with a DAGGER?!"

Hesperia shrunk back slightly and Senna sensed this and coiled protectively around her. And hissed softly, "You know we don't have to stay here. Just because your parents are here doesn't mean you have to say. We have been surviving for long enough on our own. You blocking the curse proved that further. I just want you to be happy and safe, whatever that may mean."

Hesperia smiled softly at Senna and hissed, "Thank you. I think I'm going to stay here for a while until it becomes unsafe or they start asking too many questions. I just don't--don't need to revisit those memories."

Hesperia said to the two women, "I have been practicing and I figured out how to do it."

Her mother said, "That was a very lame description but I will not push if you teach me how to."

Hesperia was happy that she didn't have to go into detail as she didn't want to open up to anyone yet and hurriedly replied saying, "Sure, I teach you but it's quite hard."

Her mother scoffed at her and said, "You don't know what I have had to do, but yes, I have worked quite hard at many things."

Hesperia nodded and asked, "What should I do now?" Hesperia instantly felt stupid. She should never ask for something to do; she should do whatever she wants no matter what anyone else though. 

Cissy said, "We could get you settled in a room or you could spend time with either of us."

Hesperia replied saying, "I'll rather go to my room." She picked up her stuff and said, "Can you lead me to a room now?"

Cissy nodded and walked off and Hesperia followed after her. Bellatrix walked off somewhere else going to the right.

When the older woman stopped outside a door and said, "This will be your room, enjoy." And walked off.

The room was a huge black room with dark purple highlights in the furniture. There was a huge 4-poster bed that had purple cloth draped around it. There was a black wooden desk and wardrobe in a corner and a dark purple chair in the corner. Along one of the walls was a galaxy panting that seemed so realistic. 

Senna slithered up onto the bed then realizing she was not given permission she hissed, "Can I stay on the bed or should I go on the chair or floor?"

Hesperia hissed, "Of course you can. Just because we aren't in the orphanage anymore doesn't mean that anything has changed between us. You are my best, only, and closest friend. Just because I now know my parents doesn't mean they necessarily mean anything to me. You have experienced things with me that no one else could even come close to. The reason children love their parents so much is because they have been together their whole lives and the adults teach them everything. That's who you are to me. You're my mother. Your more of a mother than my real parents could ever be to me because you were there for me when I needed you. I still need you. So just know that now I'm going to be around others a lot more does not mean I care for you any less. I love you, I don't care that we are different species, you are the only being I truly care about right now."

Senna was quiet for a few moments before hissing, "I probably should have some really deep answer to that....but I don't. But I do honestly appreciate it. I love you too and I will be here for you until I die. I can promise that." Then she slithered onto Hesperia's lap and they sat there for a few minutes before Hesperia got bored. 

She hissed, "Wrap around me." And Senna quickly, but loosely wrapped herself around Hesperia. She walked over to the desk where she started unpacking her potion things and got her ingredients sorted. Then she looked through her textbooks from last year and was about to start reading the Potions one when she saw her iPod at the bottom of her trunk. She picked it up and examined it. It didn't seem broken so she turned it on. She was surprised it still worked and flipped it on to her favorite song: Control by Halsey. **(A/N: it's a good song and I recommend it but I also don't own it or *insert other copyright stuff I don't know about*)**

After listening to it a few times with just the recording, Hesperia started singing along in Parseltounge so Senna could understand then turned off the words so it was just the recorded music and hissing. Hesperia thought that if anyone other than her father walked in they would have thought that they were crazy.

She started hearing footsteps but continued hissing with Senna anyways. When the footsteps neared the door and opened it was her father standing in the doorway. She was thinking, 'Of course it had to be the ONE other person in the universe that could understand their hissing.'

He was watching them curiously. It must have looked odd as there was an unenchanted piece of metal making sounds and a snake wrapped around Hesperia. And they were both hissing about awful energy and others being scared of them.

When he finally spoke he said, "Why were hissing about being evil and such to music coming from metal. And also dinner is ready."

Hesperia replied, "It was just a song and thanks, I'll be down in a min."

He frowned and asked, "What is a min?"

Hesperia laughed slightly and said, "Abbreviation of minute."

He nodded and said, "Unless you know this Manor really, well you will get lost."

She took that as a challenge and replied, "I bet I could find how to get to the dining room with my eyes closed."

He shook his head and said, "You're going to get lost and run into stuff."

She jumped off the bed and said, "Let's go." And hissed to Senna to cover her eyes.

He trailed behind Hesperia as she surprisingly found her way to the dining room. 

When she walked into the room and let out a small laugh and said, "I got here without looking as I said I could!"

As her mother was already there she screamed at the snake to get off her daughter. She got off her eyes and head but stayed on her chest. Bellatrix was still angry but let if go after Hesperia said it was fine.

A few minutes through dinner, Hesperia heard another snake slithering along the hard floor. She hissed a hello to whatever it was.

Then a reticulated python slithered onto the table.

Hesperia was shocked by the size of the snake. It seemed to be at least thirty feet long and had a beautiful pattern all along them.

When she found her voice again, she hissed, "I know reticulated pythons are supposed to be twenty to thirty feet long, but it's so hard to envision that."

The Dark Lord said, "How did you know it is a reticulated python?"

Hesperia laughter slightly and said, "Well obviously because of its size, but also the irregular diamond pattern." Then she turned and hissed to the huge snake, "What's your name?"

The snake hissed back, "Nagini."

Then Senna hissed, "Hello Nagini, I'm Senna."

Nagini hissed, "Come with me."

Senna looked back at Hesperia and asked, "Can I?"

Hesperia hissed back, "Of course, do you know your way back to our room? You don't have to come back tonight though. If you need to go for a few days I'm fine with that."

Senna hisses, "Thanks." Then slithered across the table to Nagini.

Then Hesperia's father hissed, "You are not going anywhere together."

Hesperia hissed back, "You can't tell them what they can and can't do!"

He hissed back, "Well you obviously don't care about her much if at all. You want her gone for days. At least I care for Nagini."

Hesperia was hurt badly. Senna knew this as slithered over to her and hissed softly, "I know you care about me. He is putting words in your mouth that we both know aren't true. He is the Dark Lord for a reason. He is controlling and he is trying to justify it. Put up your shields and be strong like we both know you can."

Hesperia gave a small smile and hissed, "Thank you and have fun. You deserve it."

After both snakes left, Bellatrix asked, "What happened?"

The Dark Lord said, "The snakes wanted to go do something." Then turned to Hesperia and said, "What do you like doing?"

Hesperia was surprised that he cared but said, "I don't know.....hunting, training, experimenting with potions, going on runs, exercising, reading, music, star gazing, finding other animals.....stuff like that."

Her mother laughed and said, "Is there anything you don't like?"

 **Hesperia's POV.** (Thoughts)

'Anything you don't like....'

Memories that I tried so had to keep tucked away were threatening to break loose.

I put up all walls that I could and kept the memories away.

I was getting light headed and I heard voices and sounds but no words.

I focused on my dark room.

No light.

No sight.

Nothing.

And I fell into a blank darkness.

**(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just need to get this out. I'ma try to upload on Wednesday but no promises. Also if you see anything wrong with my grammar/over-all tips for write I really appreciate. Thanks <3)**


	3. Memories

**Hesperia's POV.**

Light.

Sound.

Voices.

It all came back to me.

When I was able to open my eyes again I saw Cissy and mother standing over me.

Then my mother bent down to hug me and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

I nodded and slowly started getting up. I had a minor headache but it was manageable. I saw my father standing in the corner seemingly deep in thought.

I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to talk about Em- her. Just her.

Eventually, my father gave a signal for my Aunt to leave and she did. Then he asked, "What happened?" In a voice that had no emotion. I was not sure how much I wanted to tell them. All I wanted was Senna to calm me down and convince me everything is and is going to be okay.

A flicker of hurt flashed over the Dark Lord's face but it lasted only half a second before it returned to a cold mask. He said in a calm voice, "What do you not want to tell us?"

I froze. I didn't know how I could respond to that as I haven't decided how much I wanted to tell them. But then I realized I didn't say anything out loud and I visibly tensed and said, "Are you reading my mind?" I wanted it to make it sound threatening but it came out as scared and slightly timid.

He gave a small scoff before saying, "Yes, but I can't look around in your memories, and it's annoying as you seem to want to hide something so very bad. So tell me, what are you hiding?"

At that point I almost black-out again, but luckily my mom noticed this and said, "You don't have to worry about what will think, we have all had bad stuff happen to us. But we are survivors. You don't need to tell us now necessary, but we would like to be part of your life and that includes the good and the bad."

Hesperia was genuinely confused by what she was saying. Err-- not what she was saying but it just seemed so strange for this 'crazy death eater' to say something as deep as that. And started to wonder if it's just an act to make everyone scared of her. Either way, it worked.

Her mother scoffed and said, "Who said you can't be crazy and empathetic at the same time?"

"You can read my mind too!?!?" I almost yelled.

Then my mom said smugly, "Yep."

I thought 'Welp....I'm fucked."

Her dad scolded me and said, "You're not allowed to swear."

I thought 'Well fuck that. I can do whenever the hell I wanna cus it's my head so either get the shit out or deal with it. I would rather you get the shit out but whatever.

Her father scowled then left saying something about how children should not be swearing and that he was going to go finish planning out a mission. **(A/N: I'm going back and editing everything, and I still laughed way to hard at this xD)**

I was quiet for a moment before saying, "Am I going to join?"

Her mother replied saying, "The Death Eaters? I don't know. I'll talk about it with your father. You can when you become of age, but it depends on your skill level if you want to join early. You can't use a wand until you become of age so I don't see the point of joining now. You would only have a mark and if anyone sees it you better have a really good lie."

I almost laughed and said, "Did you forget I'm amazing with daggers?"

My mother said, "No I did not, but you can't attack. You can block spells, but unless you want to throw one of your daggers and risk losing it, you can't attack. You would also need to be taught quite a bit about dueling and that still doesn't help with getting the mark. You would also have to leave school quite often and how would you even get to Malfoy Manor?"

I was thinking about how to respond when she continued saying, "We will talk about this at diner, alright? All three of us will figure something out. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

My mom nodded and said, "Dinner is in a few hours, and do you want to see your snake?"

"Senna?" I said louder and slightly more excited than normal.

My mom nodded.

I said, "Yea."

She said, "Don't bother me or the Dark Lord, we have stuff we need to do if you want to talk at diner." As soon as she walked out, Senna slithered in. 

She hissed, "Are you okay? How are you feeling? What happened? Was it the memories? Did your walls help? Did--"

I cut her off and said, "Too many questions." Then gave a small smile. She started to wrap around me and I felt all of her muscles throughout her body move. I thought, 'I will never get used to this.'

She hissed carefully, "If I can ask, are you alright?"

I nodded and hissed, "I'm fine, and you can ask me questions but you asked like ten questions in like five seconds and it was overwhelming."

She hissed, "What happened?"

I hissed back, "I honestly don't know. I heard my mom say something that made me go into a panicked state. It was something that triggered the-- the memories. I put up mental walls that protected me from them, but it became dark and quiet and I just lost consciousness. Then I woke up here. Anyway, how was your time with Nagini?"

Senna was quiet for a minute then said softly, "It was really great. She hasn't been able to take to anyone other than her master for many, many years and she needed someone. After we talked for a little while she showed me secret passageways though-out the house then we hunted and ate together. Then I knew something was wrong and I told her. And we came back here. I saw your father leave your room and I asked what happened. He said that you passed out but were awake now and was talking to your mom. She let me in when she left and here we are now."

I felt really bad for making her leave Nagini and said, "You can go find her again you know. You don't have to stay here with me."

Senna was about to say something when her eyes lit up and said, "Why don't we go find her so you can meet her and we can all be together."

I nodded and smiled, "That's a good idea, let's go."

I got up and walked out of my room and down one of the hallways. Senna was still wrapped around my shoulder. We walked around for a while. I was making a mental map of the manor. I was still surprised by how huge this place was. 

Then suddenly Senna hissed, "Did you hear that?"

I shook my head and said, "No, what do you mean? What are you hearing?"

Senna slithered off my shoulder and said, "I hear a snake slithering around on stone; Nagini." 

She was slithering fast and I had to almost run to keep up. We rand left around a corner and we saw Nagini.

They were both hissing greetings but I was not paying attention. I was thinking about how Senna knew Nagini was near from just the slightest sounds. I wanted to be able to do that too. Then I remembered something I read about in a book last year; Animagus.

Senna slithers over to me and asks, "Are you alright? You seem distraught." 

I nod and hiss abruptly, "Should I become an Animagus?"

Both snakes looked at her like she has grown a third head before Nagini hissed, "What made you want to become one?"

I answered by hissing, "Senna sensed you from over twenty feet away which is amazing. You are incredibly strong creatures if not also venomous. Being an Animagus cannot fail as you can do it whenever you need to. And you are extremely stealthy creatures. I'm sure there is more, but this is what I thought of instantly."

Senna hissed softly, "What if you don't get a snake? I just don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing."

I hissed back, "I know, even if I don't get a snake a bird or large mammal would also be cool. And even if I get something stupid like a rodent, I just never need to use it."

Nagini nodded and hissed, "That would be cool. To your original question, I would say yes."

Then Senna hissed, "I would say yes too."

I hissed, "Thanks for being supportive. Now, Nagini, what were you showing Senna yesterday?"

Nagini gave a small nod and hissed, "Come, I'll show you."

The three females spent the next one and a half hours looking around the Mansion. They found many secrete passageways and Senna and Hesperia memorized the whole Manor. They also avoided everyone else there and no one else saw them. **(A/N: How was my first time skip? I was scared to do it at first but I think it fits well. Let me know if you have any other/better ideas.)**

**At Diner - 3rd Person POV.**

Hesperia was the first person in the dining room so she looked around. She did not visit this room earlier as it always had people near and in it. The room was dark with a seven-person table in the middle. There were three chairs on each long side and one on one of the ends. The table was made of black wood with silver decorations in the middle of it. The chairs were also black with silver lining. There was a shelf on the far wall. But before she could walk over, the door open and two sets of footsteps followed.

Hesperia turned around to see her father and mother walking into the room. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table and Bellatrix sat to his right. He nodded to Hesperia then moved his head to the seat on his left.

He said, "There is obviously something you are hiding from us about your past and we wish to know what it is." He was closely watching his daughter and when she did nothing, he continued saying, "We are also assuming that you want to know about us as well. You may ask us each one question we will answer honestly, then we want to know what happened earlier and what happened to you. Do you agree?"

Then the first course of dinner came.

No one went to eat it. Hesperia was looking at it skeptically, her mother mainly ignored it, and her father completely ignored it.

It was almost thirty seconds before the Bellatrix got impatient and said, "Do you need us to repeat our offer?"

Hesperia shook her head and said, "No, but I have two questions for both of you. I want to know what your childhood was like and how you started and joined the Death Eaters respectively."

The Dark Lord replied saying, "If we answer both, will you give us the full story of your childhood?"

Hesperia waited a moment before saying, "Yes, I will. Now mother, what was your childhood like?"

**(A/N: Trigger Warning for all three types of abuse but not in detail and suicide.)**

When Bellatrix heard the question, she got a faraway look in her eyes. She said slowly, "It....it was okay until I was thirteen. Up until then, I had it pretty good. I had Cissy and.....her. We were so close. Our mother did not care or love us. She just wanted us to be perfect Pureblood wives. It was always better when she pretended like we didn't exist as she was almost constantly verbally abuse us." Bellatrix closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued saying, "My time at Hogwarts was the most normal and happy time of my life, most likely. But the summer after third year was when it all fell to hell. My father....started abusing us. I tried to take all the hits as I didn't Andy, and especially Cissy, to be hurt. This is probably when I started my descent into madness. Every summer it got worse and worse. It was taking a toll on my mental health and I stopped acting so 'Lady Like' as my mom would say, so the verbal abuse from her only got worse and worse. The only real reason I married Rodolphus was so I could get away from my mother and father. But he was not much better. He wanted me just for my body. In the beginning, it was alright as I was being submissive. But I didn't want to anymore. I owed him nothing. So I stopped. I'm far more powerful with magic but when I didn't have my wand, he could overpower me with muggle fighting. And I couldn't leave as I would be disowned. So I was with him until he 'accidentally' died in a battle." When Bellatrix said, "accidentally." She winked and Hesperia knew it was on purpose.

Then Hesperia's mother continued saying, "To answer your second question, I joined the Death Eaters because I completely agree with the goals and Blood-Purity. But I also joined because for the first time in my life I was more than just a body. I was appreciated for my skill and dark magic ability. Your father trained me since my sixth year at Hogwarts and taught me almost everything that I know. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I joined and worked harder than everyone else and made myself feared." She turned away from Hesperia and to the Dark Lord as she said the last bit, "I will always be loyal as you as you were the first person to give me a caring home and a place I could be seen as more than just for my blood or body." **(A/N: This is just my opinion on what happened to her throughout her life. If you agree or don't (If you don't I'm genuinely interested to know what you think) I'm completely fine with that.)**

When Bellatrix turned back to Hesperia, Hesperia was thinking, 'She isn't just an insane murder. This is someone who faced abuse and survived it. She found something that accepted and devoted herself to being the best and most powerful.'

Both her mother and father were staring at her and they noticed something like understanding in their daughter's eyes. They didn't outwardly acknowledge but both were thinking about why she would understand.

Then her father said, "Well.." He sighed and continued, "I was also raised in a muggle orphanage. My original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I had hints of magic from a very young age and used it to bully others. I got in trouble with Mrs. Cole a lot but I didn't care. When I went to Hogwarts I was determined to learn everything I could know. I never had friends, only allies, and followers. After school, I made the Death Eaters and we killed as many muggles and mudbloods as we could and tried to take control. Now your turn."

The first course of food disappeared and a steak with potatoes and mushroom sauce appeared. 

Hesperia got a scared look in her eyes and turned her head away from her parents as she began to eat. Her father joined her soon after but her mother was watching her like a falcon watches prey.

She got impatient and said slightly angrily, "Aren't you going to tell us now? We held up our part of the deal. Now you do the same."

Hesperia swallowed the bite she took before saying, "So as you know I lived in an orphanage. I was abused both physi....physical ways. It was unsafe to walk the streets alone especially at night. There was one time when I was nine, all the children from the orphanage went to a zoo. This is where I found out I could talk to snakes and found Senna. I somehow made the glass disappear and we ran out together. She protected me and I was not hurt again. A week later, we broke into an armory shop and that's where I got my daggers. I started just swinging them around and finding the best ways to use them. A few weeks after that we heard screaming and we ran over to it. It's not like screaming was new, it's that I was able to help. It was three males physically abusing a eight-year-old girl. She was bloody all over and they were trying to gag her. Senna and I each killed one of them and I cut the other's arm off. Neither of us hurt other than a few scratches but the girl was on the verge of death. I was running my hands over her assessing her wounds when my hands started to glow a light yellow. It stitched us her cuts and healed her bruises. I always stayed with her and protected her. We eventually stole a sword from the same shop and I helped her use it. We trained together and protected the other children. When I got my Hogwarts letter she wanted me to go, even though I didn't. She convinced me to and a really huge man came for me with a boy around my age, who I later learned was Harry Potter. We got all our stuff and got on the train. I got an apartment all to myself and started reading. I didn't let anyone else sit with me. When I got changed into my robes I position Senna around me so that it was not noticeable and she would always be with me. I also hid my daggers and wand but they were still easily accessible. As I have said before, I was quiet and didn't really have friends but I was nice to Harry Potter and his group. I would practice stuff in the far corner of the library or the Forest. Then..." Hesperia faulted and started shaking slightly but kept talking, "When it was Christmas break I went back to the orphanage and when I saw Emma again she was covered in new scars and bruises. She told me....." Hesperia was shaking worse and said in a quiet, cracking voice, "She said, 'Promise me, promise me no matter what happens here, you will live your life and become the most powerful witch ever. Promise you will not give up even when you feel like there is no hope. Do it for me. Never stop. Warriors never stop and legends never die. Promise me that. Please.' I only nodded my head but she smiled a small, sad smile, before ta--king h--er.. swo---r-d a--n-d." Hesperia was shaking so bad now she couldn't even speak. 

Bellatrix got out of her seat and ran over to her daughter. She hugged her tightly from behind and they stayed like that for about three minutes. After Hesperia's breathing returned to normal, she hugged her mom back and said, "Thanks."

Her mother said, "It's alright. I had my sisters to help me. I do know what I would do if someone hurt them to the point of doing that to themselves." She let go and walked back to her seat.

Hesperia said calmly, "I hope my answers satisfy your questions. I also expect you not to tell anyone else about this or baby me."

Her father said, "Everything that was said in this room does not get repeated anywhere else." He turned to his daughter and said, "Do you know Occlumency?"

Hesperia answered, "I think so. I have been practicing but I have not tested it."

He nodded and whispered, "Legilimency." His eyes glassed over for a couple of seconds before returning to normal and said, "Do whatever you did and that will work."

Hesperia nodded and said, "I was also wanting to become a Death Eater. I do not know if mother has told you that already."

He said coldly, "Yes she has. You will be allowed to join when you 17, but you will not be able to use magic without the Ministry tracking you."

"Yes. I know. I can use my daggers but I will not be able to apparate, that is the only problem."

"Duel you mother. I need to see what you can do."

Both Hesperia and Bellatrix got up and walked around to the same side of the table and faced each other. The older drew her wand while the younger drew two daggers. Bellatrix shot multiple spells but Hesperia would always block or doge them. 

The Dark Lord said, "Can you fight back? Or just block?"

Hesperia didn't respond but when the next spell came to her she flicked her wrist at the end and the spell rebounded back to her mother. Bellatrix was knocked back about five feet but quickly got back up. But Hesperia ran forward and now was only five feet away. Neither moved knowing the other would attack. 

Hesperia had an idea and jumped left. As soon as her feet left the ground, Bellatrix fired a curse. The younger witch just dogged the curse before another came at her. This time she flicked her wrist again, but Bellatrix dogged it. Hesperia jumped forward then rolled then lunged. She landed on her mother and kicked her legs from out underneath her while pushing her chest forward. This made her land on her back. Hesperia grabbed her mother's right wrist and pinned it to the floor while Hesperia used her right hand to chock her but let go after three seconds.

Her mother smirked at her before doing a crazy laugh. Hesperia rolled off of her and smiled to herself. 

The Dark Lord spoke after a moment in an emotionless voice, "That was...impressive. You have the skill to be able to join. But you will still have to go to school and maybe you could be our spy. But you will not be taking the mark until you graduate Hogwarts."

Hesperia was smiling when she said, "Thank you father!"

Hesperia got a confused facial expression before it turned to a frown and said, "What's my last name? Would it be Riddle?"

Her father turned to her and said sternly, "Your name is Hesperia Riddle." Then walked out without looking back. 

Her mother turned back to her and said, "Come, let's go to your room."

They walked through the Manor in a conferrable silence. When they got to the younger witches' room, her mother said, "You are really powerful, even just with metal. You will become an amazing warrior one day. But don't rush it and just accept whatever your father says. Good night, my little Night." **(A/N: I should have explaned then lel; Hesperia means "evening / evening star" so her mother's pet-name for her is "Little Night" I hope this makes at least a little bit of sense.)**

Hesperia got ready for bed quickly and laid down. Senna slithered over and laid on top of her. No one said anything but Hesperia was thinking, 'I finally have a real home. My parents love and accept me and will let me join them when I'm older. And I know I'm not going to get hurt in the same way. I think I'm finally safe, even if it's just for tonight.' And she drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she has had in years.

**(A/N: YOOOOOOOOOT 4k+ work chapter DONE!! I had a lot of info I need to add into here so that's why it took so long. I hope you enjoys it. I so sad about Hesperia back story but you will understand (more or less) later in the book. I do have a question for y'all, how should I just Draco in this story? Good friend, forced friend, or very little? This will not be a Draco x OC so sorry about that.)**

**\---- Important \----**

\- I will only be doing Trigger Warnings at the beginning of chapters because this is not meant to be a child's book

\- If I ever stop getting motivation, I will share how I wanted the book to go (I really doubt this will happen but I just hate it when people just leave books so I just wanted to add this)


	4. Death Eater Meetings

**No one's POV.**

It has been multiple days since Hesperia arrived at Malfoy Manor. She was often reading about dark curses, potions, or objects in the library, exploring with Senna and Nagini, or getting lessons from her mother or father. They have stayed out of everyone's ways and no one other than her parents, Nagini, and Cissy, knows of her existence.

**Hesperia's POV.**

I heard the annoying calls of the Peacocks outside before I opened my eyes and stretched. I heard a gentle hiss to my right and I hissed back saying, "You can sleep more if you want to. I'm just going to the library to get a book on advanced poison potions. I'll be back soon."

I slipped off my nightgown and put on a black dress with silver lining and black laced up boots. I left my hair in crazy curls around my shoulders. I didn't care how I looked as I was hoping not to see anyone. I looked back at Senna but was already back to sleep. We have both been sleeping better than we ever had and she was taking advantage of that. 

I walked out of my room and down the familiar path to the library. When I got there I started to search through the huge library and eventually found a stack of poison potions, animals, and plant books and headed back to my room.

When I got back, I sat on the bed and when Senna noticed this she wrapped herself gently around me. I began to read about the basis of all potions before switching to a book on poisonous animals and how to use them best for poisons.

I read for around an hour before my mom came in and said, "The Dark Lord and I have been thinking about how you could become a Death Eater and be useful without giving us away. You have said before that you were friends with the Potter boy so we want you to spy on him. If you get any useful information, tell Severus and he will apparate you here to report to us."

My eyes widened when I realized what this meant. I was smiling a genuine smile to myself and I hissed to Senna, who was slowly waking up, "I'm becoming a Death Eater!!!!"

My mom said, "You will not be receiving the Dark Mark though."

My face instantly fell and I said, "Why?"

"Because there is no way to conceal it and you can't always wear long sleeves. We need you close to Harry and if Dumbassdoor notices this he may manipulate Harry to stay away from you."

"No one will suspect anything though. Why would the Dark Lord want an average, fifteen-year-old, introverted, mudblood?"

"The matter of the mark is not up for discussion. You know if you ever anyone else you would be thrashing in pain on the floor right now."

I tensed up when she said that. I knew I was pushing a mentally unstable, powerful Death Eater, and should have expected that, but it was still unsettling. I asked, "With I at least be able to attend meetings?"

"No, not normally." I had a crestfallen expression but my mom continued, "There is a meeting tomorrow you will come to though. No one alive except me, the Dark Lord, and Cissy know of your existence so you will be acquainted with the rest of the inner circle."

I instantly perked up at this. I was going to meet the other Death Eaters!! I asked, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow." And as she said that my mother started to walk out of the room.

I said "Wait! Where will I sit? What do I wear? Do I make a big entrance or just be like everyone else?"

Mom smirked and said, "Hold on my little Serpent. You will sit on your father's left. Just wear normal stuff. And I don't have an answer to your last question."

"Should we ask the Dark Lord?"

"We don't need to bother him with that. We ca--"

"What are you saying you don't need to bother me with?" Said my father as he came into view and stepped into my room. As soon as my mother saw this she bowed and I bowed my head while still sitting on my bed. 

He said in a monotone voice, "What is it? I have stuff to do."

I said, "Father, I was wondering if I should make a big entrance and get everyone's respect or fear, or if I should just walk in with everyone else?"

He said, "I'm assuming you would like your first option and I'm alright with that but what do you want to do?"

I said, "I was hoping I couldn't enter about fifteen seconds later and everyone would watch me walk in. I could say something like 'were should I sit father' or something like that so they would know I'm your daughter."

Then Bellatrix said, "Then I could say 'You can sit with me' or something like that so they know I'm your mother."

I asked, "So I would sit on the second seat to your right?"

They both nodded so I continued, "Can I wear something like you, mother?"

Before Bellatrix could respond, my father said, "Absolutely not."

I sighed and said, "Could I at least wear a black dress? That's not as revealing."

He sighed and said, "Fine."

My mom smirked and said, "Come, let's find you something."

**Bellatrix's Closet - 3rd Person POV.**

Hesperia and Bellatrix walked into her bedroom and went towards the back. Bellatrix opened a door that leads to a huge closet. There are around twenty dresses and ten robes on the left slide. And around ten pairs of shoes, boots, and heels on the right. And in the back, there is a huge vanity with bottles, brushes, and hairpieces scattered randomly. 

Hesperia murmured quietly, "I didn't know you had so many dresses...."

Bellatrix smirked and said, "There is a lot you don't know about me. But I only wear a few of the dresses and robes. But Cissy buys so much extra. It's a waste. Now we need to find you one that's not scandalous."

Hesperia gasped when she saw it and turned to her right and grabbed a pair of boots that looked like the ones above and said, "This is perfect."

Hesperia changed into the dress and looked at herself in the body length mirror and said, "This is so perfect."

Bellatrix nodded and said, "The meeting must start soon. Get changed and ready." Then walked out of the large closet.

Hesperia changed quickly and slipped her daggers in the pockets of the robe. Then followed her mother out. Before either could speak, the older woman hissed in pain, "It started." And disapparated into black smoke.

Hesperia ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

**Meeting Room Entrance - Hesperia's POV.**

I paced in front of the large doors and tried to calm myself. I checked my robe to make sure I had both daggers in an easily accessible place. I took one more breath before slamming the door open. I looked at everyone and they all just were frozen in shock. They slowly fell out of their dazes and started quietly whispering to the people next to them.

I mentally steeled myself and asked, in a calm, smooth voice, "Where should I sit.....father?"

All wipers stopped instantly. There was a moment of absolute silence before my mother smirked before saying, "May she sit with me, My Lord?"

My father said without any emotion, "Yes." He pulled his wand out of his robe and summoned a chair identical to the others and put it on my mother's left. He pushed the other chairs down and extend the table on the other end.

I walked on the left side of the table with my head held high. The whispers started again but I paid no attention to them. I made to my mother's right and was about to sit down when someone further down the table said, "My Lord, why is a girl child sitting with us?"

A few people started whispering but most of them looked wide-eyed at a very ugly male with big teeth that resembled a rat. I looked back at my father who drew his wand again. We made eye contact and I shook my head. He nodded and put his wand back. I smirked inside and was getting ready to have some _fun._

**(A/N: TW; Knife Violence. I know I said I wouldn't keep doing this but I'm too lazy to scroll up so here y'all go. --This is officially the last TW--)**

I tilled my head slightly at the rat-human and stood again. I walked gracefully over to where he was standing but stopped about two feet away. I could feel that almost everyone was tense with anticipation and scared.

I drew one of my daggers and I saw the man's eyes widen in fear.

I said in the creepiest baby voice I could, "Aww, an itty bitty baby girl. What is she doing with a bunch of scary men?" I started saying in a cold, emotionless voice, "This is what." I grabbed his left arm with mine and I inserted the tip of my blade about a half-inch deep into the top of his shoulder flesh.

He screamed.

I could feel some of the other Death Eaters flinching around my back, while others were grinning sadistically, but I pretended not to notice. I inserted the blade slightly deeper and dragged it down his entire arm.

He continued screaming but also started to shake slightly.

I removed the blade once it was at his wrist and put it on the backside of his arm. I slicked through his skin. The ripping sensation made me tip my head back and laugh a laugh of pure madness. I smirked at the man before letting go. He took a shaky breath as I backed away with my eyes still locked on his. Once I standing about one and a half feet away, I did a moon-shaped kick to his face. I heard the crunch of bone-cracking underneath my boot. The bloody rat fell on to the floor with a thud and barely seemed to be breathing.

I thought, 'I would be surprised if he lived, but then again I now live in a world of magic so anything is possible.'

I still stood facing away from the table and said softly but dangerously, "I may be a lot younger than the rest of you...." I slowly turned around glaring at everyone. No one said anything so I continued, "But I am just as dangerous, even without magic. I am your Master's daughter and I want the same respect." I walked back to my seat with inhuman gracefulness and my head held high. I sat down in my seat and asked in a dangerously soft voice, "Anyone have any questions?"

When no one said anything I nodded to my father and he continued the meeting but I was not paying much attention. I was trying to find what the other Death Eaters felt about me. I searched through everyone's feelings and thoughts and found that they all feared me. All except for three. My mother my extremely proud and the other two; Professor Snape and my father. When I couldn't enter my father's feelings, I didn't try to break in, he would tell me later.

But Snape was impossible as he had no emotions that I could find. This frustrated me deeply. I was going to try at Hogwarts when I could use magic, but if that didn't work, the only other thing I could think of was breaking him. But that was impractical and for information almost worthless, it was just not worth it.

I was snapped back to reality when my father stood up and walked out of the room. My mother and my professor stood up to leave after. I followed after her. She walked into her and my father's room. When I entered the room, my mother hugged me tightly.

I didn't realize it was her at first so I struggled to get out of her hold. But when I realized it was just her, I hugged her back tightly. She whispered, "You did so well." And after a moment of hesitation, she added, "We are going to have so much _fun_ torturing together."

I said softly, but kindly, "Yes, yes we are."

She gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. My father walked up behind her and said, "You did well." 

He reached inside his robe and pulled out a box. As he opened it, I could feel magic radiating off of it. When it was full opened, I gasped; It was a beautiful sliver necklace with a large amethyst in the center.

**(A/N: It looks like that [more or less])**

He continued, "It's charmed to hide your location from the ministry when you use magic and it will go warm when I summon you for meetings."

My eyes widened and I asked, "So as long as I wear it, I can use magic off of Hogwarts, and the ministry wont know? And I'll know when meetings are?"

"Yes. And Bella will teach you many things for the remainder of the month you stay here."

"Thank you!" I slowly reach my hand in the box and gently pick up the necklace. When my finger tips touch it, it buzzes slightly. My mother takes it and puts it around me neck and it burns for a second before becoming a cool and seemingly normal necklace. I run my finger over it and sigh contently. 

**(A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! There is something I need to talk about that's kinda really important; The timeline of what's happing.**

**\- July 4, 1980: Hesperia's Birthday**

**\- October 31, 1981: Voldemort's Defeat**

**\- A months after that, Bellatrix gets caught and Hesperia is put in a muggle orphanage**

**\- June 24, 1995: Voldemort was reborn**

**\- July 17, 1995: Death Eater Breakout**

**\- July 29, 1995: Hesperia's Family is reunited**

**\- September 1, 1995: Hesperia Goes Back to Hogwarts for Fifth Year at Fifteen Years Old**

**I hope this helps a bit and PLEASE let me know if my dates/math is off (Yes, I know that the real breakout is latter in fifth year, but I need it to be now so Hesperia can meet Bellatrix.) Also sorry this took so long....I was busy lel. Please review/comment and vote if you liked it :D )**


	5. Hunting

**(A/N: Welcome to a very dark and violent chapter. If you don't like torture, murder, gore, and other stuff like that, you should not read this chapter. This is worse then my normal ones. You have been warned.)**

**No one's POV.**

Hesperia had been going to Death Eater meetings every week when there was one. No one questioned her as they were all scared of her. After nine days, Wormtail was awake and done healing, but would always have scars on his left and his face was still slightly indented. She spent many hours with her mother working on Dark Magic. Hesperia also taught her how to use her dagger better and basic levels of karate. They also spent at least a third of their time torturing mudbloods and blood traders in the dungeon. Hesperia has now only three days before she goes back to Hogwarts.

**Hesperia's POV.**

I watched my mother send another neon red light at the blond-haired, green-eyed, mudblood screaming in front of us. We were both laughing and smirking like mad. In the back of my mind, I was thinking that this was so wrong and that I would not be happy to be on the receiving end of this again.....

My mother stopped and looking at me and I nodded. I shook the other thought out of my head and advanced on the girl. I said in my creepiest voice, "Do you want me to hug you? To kiss your injuries? To tell you you're going to make it out of here alive?"

Her eyes grew wider and gave a small, almost unnoticeable shake.

I pouted and said, "Aww, I was only trying to help..." I kneeled next to her and hugged her. At first, she tensed against me but I didn't make any move to hurt her. She eventually melted into the hug and I took this as my opportunity. I reached into my robe pocket and pulled out my dagger. Before the girl could react, I cut a deep, long gash against her back.

She screamed loud enough to make any sane person at least flinch. But I was not a sane person.

I held her tightly while drawing another line on her back. She was struggling hard and I had to use more energy than I wanted to into holding her.

I hissed to Senna, who was waiting in the corner, "Come over here and hold her arms down." Senna slithered over to the girls and started wrapping around the younger one. She whimpered when Senna's cool scales touched her blooded skin. Once I was satisfied with the fact that she could not move, I got up and started dragging both my daggers around her skin. She was screaming the whole time but I paid no attention to it.

I felt my mother come up behind me and we continued making gashes all over the girl's skin.

After around fifteen minutes of cutting her, she stopped screaming and struggling. I hissed to Senna, "Suffocate her." She coiled herself tighter and tighter until she turned blue and slumped over, dead.

Senna slithered back over to me and wrapped herself around me. My mother and I turned around and walked towards the door. Right before we exited the cell, we turned back to the bloody corpse. My mother pulled out her wand again and wordlessly vanished the body.

We walked back upstairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast. Cissy was in there cooked when we entered. When she turned around to look at us and gasped. I was confused. I knew Senna was still wrapped around me, but she had seen us together before. Then I looked down at my dress and blushed. My black dress had streaks of crimson and maroon; blood. I took out my wand and wordlessly cleaned the blood off my dress.

Cissy turned her attention back towards the food and my mother and I sat down at the table in the corner. Cissy finished the food and brought it over to us. She made eggs, bacon, and waffles. We talked about random stuff while we ate.

Then someone yelled in from the hallway, "Mother, is breakfast done?"

I then saw Draco Malfoy walk in.

I knew I was going to have to see him at some point, but I was dreading it. He used to bully me a lot for being a 'mudblood'. I at least read a lot and knew a good bit of what the Wizarding World was like, but when he asked me for my blood, I got extremely defensive. Later, I realized that he was asking if my parents were wizards and witches or muggles, not my real blood. 

He stopped after a while as I never gave him a reaction, but he would still make comments about it to his followers; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I thought about killing, or at least hurting him enough to leave me alone, many times. But I always thought against it because if I wasn't careful enough, I could be expelled.

But now he is doesn't know Oliva Wilde. **(A/N: Oliva Wilde was the name Hesperia's fake name. I hope that's not too confusing.)**

We could start new. He is my cousin anyway.

When he first saw me, his eyes went wide, and found it hard to talk as he stuttered, "W-who is th-that?"

I smirked slightly and said smoothly, "Hello Draco. I'm Hesperia and I'm your cousin."

His eyes went even wider than before, but then he closed his eyes and regained control over his emotions. Once he was calm he asked, "How have I never seen you before."

I knew this was inevitable but I was not sure how to answer. To lie and tell him I went to Beauxbatons then recently learned that my mother was Bellatrix..? No, that made no sense. But if I was honest and said that I lived in an orphanage would make him think he was better than me and would know I was Oliva. I wanted to keep Draco knowing me as Hesperia and Oliva. But luckily my mother decided for me.

She said, "Because she was stolen from us by the Order of the Phoenix and we just got her back."

Then he asked, "Who is your father?"

My mother answered again, "The Dark Lord."

His eyes went huge and he tensed. It was over ten seconds before he mummed, "I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room." And walked away.

Cissy sighed and walked after Draco.

I turned towards my mom and asked, "So he should not know about me as Oliva?"

She looked at me and said, "No. Your father and I talked about this a few days ago and decided you should have both sides for as long as you can. The only person that has seen you as both, other than me and The Dark Lord, is Draco. Cissy should be talking with him about not letting anyone know of your existence. During battles, you will go with the Light Side, but when we meet. I will attack you and kidnap you. Once we are out of view from everyone else, you will remove your glamor and join us in the fight."

I nodded and said, "Thank you. I'm going upstairs." 

"What are you doing?"

"I found an interesting book on venom and how to use it best in potions so I'll probably read that."

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. Senna was still sleeping on my bed when I got back. I grabbed the book off my nightstand and kicked off my boots. I laid on top of my bed and began to read. After around half an hour, Senna began to wake.

I hissed to her, "Good morning. You never used to sleep like this. Is something wrong?"

She hissed back sleepy, "I'm fine. Everything is fine. I know that you're safe here, so I rest more. I don't have much to do other than sleep and join you for torturing."

I nodded and said, "I was going to try to experiment with using venom in potions and I was wondering if I could use yours."

"Yes. And we can ask Nagini this too, but even if she says 'yes', it will still be had to get it when we are at Hogwarts."

"Yea....."

I started thinking about how I could sneak back to Malfoy Manor. Then I realized that Professor Snape was a Death Eater and the Potions Master. This was perfect.

Senna hissed, "You figured something out; you're happy."

I hissed back, "Yes. Professor Snape is a Death Eater and Potions Master. He can take me to Malfoy Manor sometimes and he will have to let me use his classroom because my father can command him."

"We only have a few more days before we go back to Hogwarts, we should tell your father this soon."

"Yea, let's go now. Climb on."

Senna uncurled herself and slithered around my shoulders. We walked out of my room and to the main hallway to look for my father.

Senna hissed quietly, "Go to your right, I sense Nagini over there."

I went to my right and it ended at a large door. I assumed it was my father's office. So I went in.

He was sitting at a desk in the corner looking over reports and maps. I didn't think he realized I walked in, but he looked up and asked, "What do you need."

I said, "I found a way that I can still get to Malfoy Manor during when the school year. Professor Snape is a Death Eater and Potions Master. He can take me after classes some days to the Forbidding Forest for detention or something, but we end up going here."

He says, "Fine, but you can only come here once a month. The first of each month Snape will bring you here."

I smile and say, "Thanks. Can I also try to make my own potions after school sometimes?"

He kept a blank face but I could tell he was interested. He asked, "You know how to make your own potions?"

"Well, I'm trying to amplify the effects of Senna's and possibly Nagini's venom. I'll just be adding more ingredients to make it a stronger poison, I'm not sure if it technically counts as a potion though."

Senna hissed to Nagini, "Is it alright if Hesperia uses your venom for potions? She has found a safe way to do it and it will not have any negative effects."

Nagini thought about it for a few seconds and I was afraid she was going to say no, but she hissed, "Yes, you can use my venom."

I nodded and hissed, "Thank you. I'll let you know when I need it."

My father said, "We should bring him in now, it's only a few days before you go back to Hogwarts."

I nodded and he pulled up his left sleeve and put his wand to it. As he touched his wand to it, it became black and started to move. 

After a few seconds of silence, he looked at me and said, "He is coming."

We waited for him and about three minutes later, we heard a knock and someone saying, "My Lord." I recognized it as Professor Snape's voice.

My father said, "Enter Severus."

He walked in calmly and with his emotionless mask that he always wore. 

He continues saying, "My daughter still attends Hogwarts and you will watch over her, let her use your rooms for potions whenever she wants, and will bring her here when I tell you to."

He looked at my father and said, "Yes My Lord." Then looked over to me and said, "I have not seen you at Hogwarts before. How do I know who you are."

My father hissed to me, "Put it on."

I got out my wand and moved it slowly in a half-moon shape over my face. I felt my body shifting back to what it used to be; a larger rounder face, straight and short dirty blond hair, becoming three inches shorter.

I could tell Severus was shocked, but did a good job hiding it and the emotion went away a few moments after. 

I asked, while mocking him slightly, "Do you know who I am now?"

He answered, "Yes."

"Will you let me use your rooms for potions whenever I want?"

"Yes."

"Will you apparate me here when our Lord want's it?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell anyone that I am Hesperia and Oliva?"

"No."

"Swear to it."

That took him by surprise. He hesitated for a moment before answering shakily, "Y-yes."

I could tell he was thinking about many things, but his mild shields were strong.

I walked over to him and held out my arm. He held out his and we grabbed each other's wrists. My father walked over to the side of use and held out his wand. Golden ropes bonded around our hands.

I said, "Will you, Severus, tell anyone of my existence?"

He answered, "I won't."

"Will you, tell anyone that I'm Hesperia and Oliva?"

"I won't."

"And will you lie for me to keep my duel personality a secret?"

"I will."

The golden wire sunk into our skin and after a moment we pulled apart. I got out my wand and put my glamor back on.

My father said, "You're dismissed, Severus."

He bowed his head and said, "Yes, My Lord." And walked out of the room.

My father turned to me and asked, "Why an unbreakable vow?"

I shrugged and said, "I found it in a book I was reading and wanted to try it. It also is just to make sure he won't tell."

"How has you training with Bellatrix been going?"

"Very well. I can successfully use the Killing and Torturing Curses and we are working on the Controlling Curse currently. Though I still prefer using my blades."

He nodded and I started walked out of the room but stopped at the doorway because my father said, "You will be going with your mother and a few others on your first mission tonight to destroy and burn a muggle village. Dismissed."

I turned back to him and said, "Thanks." And skipped out of the room with a huge smile on my face. I didn't run into anyone else on the way up to my room. When I got inside, I laid on my back and imagined how tonight could go.

After a while of day-dreaming, I started reading again.

I heard a knock on my door so I took my eyes off my book and yelled, "Come in." I looked up and I noticed it was now dark outside so I guessed I have been reading for three hours.

My father was in and my mother soon after.

My mother stepped forward and asked, "Do you have your daggers and wand?" I nodded. "Good, now grab my hand." I felt the pull of apparition and closed my eyes.

When I reopened them, I saw six other shadowy outlines of other Death Eaters. We were standing on a hill above a small muggle village.

I felt my adrenaline pumping and I knew my eyes were wild.

I heard my mother shout, "Attack!"

And I drew my wand in my right and my dagger in my left and sprinted down the hill.

I shouted, " _Incendio Tria_!" And pointed my wand at the first house. I shouted it again and again burning down all the house next to and across from it. I was laughing madly.

I heard screaming and other curses and stunners being thrown.

A small family was running out of their house and I decided to attack. I put away my wand and took out my other dagger. I stalked over to them and said in my creepy baby voice, "Aww, wait up! The _fun_ is not over yet."

Their eyes went wide as I was now only four feet away. The father stepped in front of the others. I shook my head slightly and lunged forward slicing my blade through his chest before sinking my other into his heart. Blood splattered everywhere and his body fell with a thud.

I turned my attention towards the mother who had her back facing me holding her little boy tightly. I smirked and grabbed her hair to tilt her head back. I plunged my dagger through the back of her head at the perfect angle, just missing her skull bone. She fell, still holding her child and I was thinking about just setting the child sit there for a few days before it died of starvation or just ending the miserable creature now.

I decided to help it. I sheathed both of my daggers and picked up the child from the woman's body. He didn't even make a sound, but his eyes were so wide I thought they were going to burst out of his head. I thought about helping him with that but decided against it. I know I'm not sane, but I don't need to do something that crazy. Instead, I slid my hands up its throat and started to squeeze. I knew it was not getting any air so I just decided to eliminate it. I wrung my hands and heard a small crack. I let the corpses lay on top of each other before burning them together.

I walked away without looking back. I quickly cleaned off any blood I had on me and went back to the top of the hill. There were already all six of the others on the top of the hill, we were just waiting for my mother. I stared out at the huge bonfire we created and I left strangely peaceful. I knew I was going to miss this when I went back to Hogwarts. I heard a crack behind me and my mother stepped out of the black mist she created.

She came up behind me and asked, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and felt the tug of appreciation once more.

**(A/N: I'm ngl, I'm concerned about where this chapter came from. I was going to do a torture scene and mission, but there was only meant to be fire, but hey, that's my 4 am brain for y'all. I have already started writing a more wholesome chapter (and that's part of the reason it took so long). It should be in about two chapters. But yay, I'm five chapters through and have a little over 100 views (on Wattpad at least). She will be going to Hogwarts next chapter and now I have to figure out how to make a psychopath go to school. I have to research that so rip my search history. Anyway, this is way too long, sry lel. Till next time.)**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**(A/N: This should have been done a few days earlier, but I needed to change things in the previous chapters. Here is a recap of the edits:**

**1\. My mess up: Draco saw her without her glamour and recognized it (even though she never took it off) so I changed it to: Bellatrix tells Draco that Hesperia is her cousin, he leaves and Bellatrix tells Hesperia to keep her two identities separate.**

**2\. My mess up: Hesperia just tells Voldemort that she wants to use Snape's room and have him bring her to the meetings. I was going to do that in the next chapter, but it wouldn't work. (And I needed a reason that Snape couldn't tell anyone of Hesperia's existence.) So I changed it to: After Hesperia tells him, they do an unbreakable vow.**

**Then I went back and reread everything and made a few minor changes but also one more big one:**

**3\. My mess up: I had Hesperia use magic to put on her glamor and it would make more sense if she was using magic while Bellatrix was teaching her, and not just watching. So in CHAPTER FOUR, I added in a scene at the end about her receiving a necklace that will let her use underage magic and will go warm when there is a meeting. And deleted the part about it in Chapter Five.**

**I'm sorry for these mistakes, I often make them when writing stuff for school, but that gets turned in at once and I fix it when I edit. I'll do my best to not have these errors, but they are still likely to happen. Sorry for the long A/N)**

**Hesperia's POV.**

I just finished packing up all the stuff I'll need for school, some dark magic and potion books, and my clothes. All I had on me was my daggers, my charmed necklace, and my wand with Senna on the other side of the room. I looked around the room, it made me feel sad knowing I would not stay here for a while. It was the only place where I could be who I was without consequences and where I could feel truly safe, the first time I have ever felt that.

I hissed to Senna, "Ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

She hissed back, "Yes." And started slithering out the room.

I levitated my trunk behind me and walked downstairs. When I got down, I saw Draco, Cissy, Lucius, and my mother and father. Draco's parents were fawning over him but I paid little attention.

When my mother saw me she walked over to me and held me in such a tight hug. I ignored the slight pain and knew that it was going to bruise.

She whispered so only I could hear, "Be careful. Keep up your mind shields at all times. Draco shouldn't know what you look like without your glamor as he does not know Occlumency. We will see you soon. Snape will get you. I will apparate over with you but will leave instantly. If people somehow learn, Snape will apparate you home immediately. We are leaving in five minutes."

I wasn't sure what to say so I just hugged her back. I knew it was hard for her; she just got me back and now she has to let me go back to the center of the other side.

We both let go a couple of seconds later when my father strode up behind us.

He hissed to me, "Watch over Potter and his group, report back anything that could be useful. Make sure to keep up your Occlumency shields at all times as they would try to kill you instantly if they knew I was your father. Snape will bring you back in a few weeks."

I nodded and hissed back, "Yes father."

Then he turned towards Draco and said, "You are not to speak of Hesperia's existence to anyone. She will look different and you will not know who she is."

Draco quickly replied, "Yes my lord."

My mother looked back towards me and said, "We are going now."

I grabbed my trunk and Senna slithered around me and under my robe so she was not visible. My mother grabbed my hand and I felt the pull of apparition.

I just opened my eyes to look for my mother, but I just heard a faint pop and black smoke. I quickly put on my glamor and walked into the station.

I was thinking over and over in my head, "I am Oliva Wilde, I am Oliva Wilde, I am Oliva Wilde...." As I walked over to station nine and ten. I saw Draco just run into the wall when it came in to view and smiled a little. Then I immediately scowled. I could not be happy to see my bully. I am a pathetic mudblood that is a friend of Harry Potter and hated by Draco Malfoy.

I neared the wall and ran straight into it. On the other side, I saw the familiar scarlet train and so many witches and wizards. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally got on the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down.

I was only sitting for a few minutes before the golden trio arrived. They didn't even ask to sit so I assumed we were on good terms, or they didn't notice me. I assumed the latter as I could sense frustration, anger, and sadness from them.

We sat in quiet for a while before Hermione asked, "Oliva, how was your summer?"

I said with fake happiness, "It was great, what about yours?"

She said, "It was fine, but Harry fought a dementor and used magic to save himself, but he had to go to a hearing."

I was shocked. I turned to Harry and asks, "Is that true?"

He sighed and says in a slightly agitated voice, "Yeah."

I was slightly taken back by his attitude. He was never like this before and it was going to make him so much harder to deal with. I need to know know what was wrong with him so I could tell my father and he could use it.

I asked, "What's wrong? You don't seem yourself."

He angrily replied, "WHAT'S WRONG?! I saw someone DIE then I was attacked by DEMENTORS then didn't get a SINGLE letter for a MONTH! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG."

I had to try so hard not to burst out laughing so I just thought about it while fighting to keep my emotions neutral or sympathetic.

I was thinking, 'You saw someone die? I killed over ten people last month. I understand Dementors, there are multiple memories I have that would get me angry against the world like-- STOP. Don't think about that. But really? Not getting a letter for a month? I don't think I have ever gotten a letter that was not from Hogwarts. It's a hard life.'

I must have been quiet for too long because he shouted at me, "Aren't you going to say anything?!"

I shook my head and said calmly, "I obviously feel bad for you, but I'm sure you have been told that many times. I'm not good at this stuff, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

I was internally screaming at myself.

'I literally just signed up to be Harry Potter's therapist. At least I'll hopefully learn helpful information. Father better let me on extra missions.'

He was quiet for a few moments before saying quietly, "Thank you."

No one talked for the rest of the ride and eventually, we got to Hogwarts. When we got off the train, I saw thestrals and the carriages. I walked over to one and the golden trio followed behind me.

When I got into the carriage, it felt like Emma was sitting right next to me. I started looking frantically around me. I pushed the thought, "Emma if you are here, please tell me where." To the front of my mind like I always used to do with her.

Hermione must have noticed my alertness and asked, "Is everything alright?"

I took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts of Emma away. She is gone. I'm going insane.

I looked at Hermione and nodded and said, "Yea, I'm fine. I felt something, but I must just be cold."

She got out her wand and said, "Focillo."

Senna had to squeeze me slightly to remind me that she wouldn't hurt me and to not do anything stupid. I felt a gentle warmth slide over me and whispered kindly, "Thanks a lot."

The thestral flew over to the castle gracefully and we all got out of the carriage. I looked around for Em one last time before heading inside to the great hall and sitting at the Slytherin table. The sorting started but I didn't pay to attention to it.

I was still thinking about why I felt Emma when I was in the carriage flying over here. 'Why would thestrals feel like Emma? She was interested in them, but she never saw them. I also never felt her when I was around the barn, so why was this different?'

I was pulled back to reality when a short and fat woman wearing an ugly shade of pink stood up.

She started talking but I was not paying as much attention to the words, but I was searching through how she was feeling and thinking.

I found that she hates us all and is only doing it because the Minister wants her to. The is going to be making many rules and hurt us and give us...... truth potion if we don't.

I started internally panicking, 'TRUTH POTION?!? Isn't that illegal? I won't eat anything she gives me, but she could force-feed it or put it directly into my bloodstream.' I starting searching through her mind to find where she was getting the potion from.

I calmed down ten-fold when I saw that she was getting it from Snape. I'll make him change it to water if I get caught. I should probably do the same thing for Draco.

She went back to her seat and the food appeared shortly after. I got a little food and slipped some under my robe for Senna, then started eating slowly while thinking about how great Hogwarts would be if I could claim my place as a descendent of Slytherin.

As people started getting up, I internally scolded myself for dreaming; it's a waste of time. All of us got up and started walking to the dungeon.

When we got there our male prefect said, "Our password, for now, is Salazar, but check the board every third of each month."

After that, most people found a play to sit and started talking with friends. I overheard that most of the conversations were about my father and people were mainly scared of him, but a few were interested in joining.

As I started walking over to the staircase that led to the girl dorms, I heard Draco call my name. I ignored it and continued walking over to the stairs.

He got angry that I was ignoring him and got out his wand and shouted, "Flipendo!"

I quickly reached into my robe and got out my wand, just barely blocking his Jinx. I wordlessly cast the Full Body-Bind Curse and he was not able to block it. His arms snapped to his sides and he became stiff and fell over.

I tucked away my wand and turned around, going back to the stairs. I heard someone whisper, "Finite Incantatem" and walking around, but I knew no one was going to come after me.

I went into my room and put up silencing and locking charms. Once I was sure they were secure, I took off my robe and hissed, "You can unwrap now, it's safe."

I walked over to the bed a sat down. As soon as a did, I felt the weird pulling of her muscles as she slithered off of me and onto the bed.

I got up once she was off of me, I got up and pulled my two daggers and wand out of my robe and put them on the bedside table. I did the rest of my nighttime routine and crawled into bed.

I focused on Senna's breathing next to me. I was thinking, 'I need to stay on task. I need to get information from Harry. I need to bring him to my father. I need to find a way to get the Death Eaters here. I need to find a way to make Harry's friends turn on him. I need Harry fuckin Potter to die.' And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry this took so long. If I put everything I think I'm going to put into the next chapter, it could be over 3.5k words. I will be trying to make myself write at least a 100 words a day though so I hope I'll get chapters made faster.**

**I want opinions on if should add in song lyrics reverences or not if they fit.**

**Let me know what you think.)**


	7. Therapy

**\-- Time Skip About 3 Weeks --**

**Hesperia's POV.**

I was finishing up my DADA homework when I saw Harry walking into the library. I was trying to stay away from him as much as I could as I really did not want to have a therapy session with the person I'm trying to kill, although I may be able to get useful information.

I didn't have a chance to get away before Harry called out, "Oliva! Oliva wait."

I looked up from my stuff and put on my normal fake smile and said, "Hi Harry! What's wrong?"

When he got over to me, he suddenly looked shy. He said, "Hey... um, can I talk to you about stuff?"

I nodded and said, "Of course."

He looked around nervously and said, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yes." 

I picked up my stuff and followed him out of the library. We walked through many hallways before stopping in front of a wall and he paced in front of it. I was about to ask what he was doing when a door appeared in the wall. I jumped back instinctively and reached for my wand. Harry did not seem to notice and walked up to the door and opened it.

He turned back to me and said, "This is the room of requirement." He walked in, and I followed.

Inside it was a cozy little room with two chairs. 

He closed the door and said, "This place will change to whatever we need. I need a quiet place I could talk with you and that is soundproof. So it became this."

I nodded and sat in one of the chairs and he sat on the other.

He exclaimed, somewhat angrily, "It's not fair! I didn't even want to be entered in that stupid tournament! I didn't want Cedric to die! I didn't want Voldemort to be revived! I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A NORMAL YEAR WITH MY FRIENDS AND BE ABLE TO WATCH THE TORTOMENT FROM THE SIDELINES!!"

By the time he was done, he was basically screaming. I let him have a moment to calm down as I was thinking of a way I could use this. I had a good plan: turn him against Dumbledore. I knew it would take a while, but there was probably enough to convince him over time.

I said, "Honestly, life is not fair." He scowled at this but I continued anyway, "No one wanted any of those things to happen. But that's the interesting thing about life; no one knows what's going to happen. Not really anyway. Everything just happens, and there is very little anyone can do about it. I guess Dumbledore you have just removed you, but he must need you to do another trial or something. But you just need to move on; you are probably not happy now. There is nothing you can do now. It's alright, I don't blame you for his death. You would have been killed if you were not needed and no one could do anything about it; you were too far away."

I paused for a few minutes so he could think about this. When he relaxed again, I continued, "You could never forget, and it would be stupid of me to ask you to, but I will ask you to move on. You can't stay like this forever. Breathe in and think about all your anger, your blame. Then breathe out and move on, no one will hold it against you."

He did as I said a few times and it seemingly worked.

He smiled and said, "Thank you. I do have one question though, what do you mean Dumbledore wanted me to do another trial?"

I smirked internally, this is perfect. 

I said, "Well, he wants to see if you are good enough, again. In first year, he left clues throughout the year on where the Philosopher's Stone was and how to get to it. Even the challenges at the end were made specifically for you. You made good friends with Hagrid and he let it slip how to stop Fluffy, Hermione knows lots of things so she knows what the Devil Snare was and how to get past it, you are amazing on a broom and could get the key, Ron is good at chess and was able to win, you already beat a troll, Hermione knew she could get the potions right and that just left the mirror." 

I watched him process this and he seemed to get.... scared..? He asked quietly, "Do you really think he is trying to kill me?"

"Well... I think it's more of a test than anything else. He probably has everything figured out in his master plan."

That just seemed to make him even more nervous. I mean, I probably would have been too. My 'savior' testing be and trying to kill me is just part of his own plan. This is perfect. 

He thinks over it for a few minutes before saying, "Thank you, Oliva. Umm... You know how we are learning nothing from Umbridge? Hermione wanted me to teach my own class. We are meeting in the Hog's Head during the first Hogsmeade weekend. Are you interested?"

I didn't even wait a second before saying, "Yes! Of course! Umbitch is teaching us nothing and I'm sure you will do amazing."

He asked, "Umbitch?"

I shrugged and said, "She is a bitch and bitch is close enough to bridge to make it fit. So yea, Umbitch."

He laughed and said, "Thanks for all of this. See you later."

After he left, I smirked and went over everything I learned and did.

'I learned of a secret room, I helped Harry with his problems so he should trust me more, I made him dought Dumbledore, I got invited to his club thing that I'll hopefully be able to learn something, and he laughed.'

That's a lot done in only half an hour.

Father will be pleased.

.... Hopefully.

**(A/N: Heyya! Sorry I have not added another in like two weeks..... I have almost 3k words in another chapter that will probably be in a few chapters. Sorry this is shorter than normal, but I needed an in-between chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PS: On the Wattpad version, I added chapters at the beginning that describe Hesperia's daggers, wand, and looks so if you want to see what I envisioned, go check that out.)**


	8. The Letter and Poision

**(A/N: Do y'all like longer or shorter chapters? I think I'm going to do shorter chapters as I just need to do a conversation or two, then need to go somewhere else. If people care though, I could try and accommodate that.)**

**Hesperia's POV.**

After a while of thinking everything over and thing of more ways I could manipulate Harry and his group, I started writing a letter to my father in Parselscript.

_Hello Father,_

_I recently had a meeting with Potter and did a few things that may be useful and that I thought I should bring to your attention. Firstly, I helped him get over Cedric's death. He was still angry about it but we talked and now he is better. He should hopefully trust me more, but that's not the only thing I did. During this, I brought up the idea of Dumbledore manipulating him. He took the bait and had me explain first year as well. He will not trust Dumbledore as much anymore so I believe I'm getting somewhere with this. He also invited me to a club like class. He decided that since Umbridge is teaching us nothing, he would teach it. I accepted his invite so I should also be able to tell you who is in his 'circles' and who is strongest. The first meeting is in about a week so I will have more information then. Also, when will I be able to see you again or go on a mission?_

_\- Hesperia_

I read over it and I was satisfied with it, I left the room and walked down to the dungeons to give this to Snape. When I got down to his classroom, he was grading papers and barely noticed me when I walked in. I put on silencing and locking wards on the room before walking over to him.

I said, "Snape, bring this to him." And walked away to the shelves in the back of the room.

He asked while picking up the letter, "What is this."

I sighed and said, "You have no right to be asking me about that. Also, do you have detention tonight?"

"No, why do you care?"

"I'm going to start my first attempt at my own potion."

He went quiet, probably thinking about how to talk me out of it. I searched for Dragon Spikes, Infusion of Wormwood, Hippogriff Blood, and Powdered Root of Asphodel. I was disappointed when I saw that he only had the two more basic of the ingredients.

I pulled them off the shelf and turn to Snape and said, "Do you have Dragon Spikes and Hippogriff Blood anywhere?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Why do you want them?"

I was quiet for a few seconds to compare my options; I keep it a secret and use my position above him to order him around, but it would make him hate me. Or I could tell him and get his input because he knows more than me and it could develop a trusted relationship between us. I decided to stay in his good books and help could be useful.

I said, "Would Dragon Spikes, Infusion of Wormwood, Hippogriff Blood, Powdered Root of Asphodel, and Snake Venom make?"

I took him over a minute to figure it out, but he eventually said, "In the right proportions, it's possible to make a strong poison. In the wrong proportions, it will explode with toxic gasses."

I smirked slightly and said, "Do you see now why I need them?"

He glared at me slightly and said coolly, "Yes. Do you have the recipe? I would rather not killing everyone."

"No, I do not. I have a few theories, though." I wasn't even able to focus on what he was saying next. I couldn't help but think about making it wrong on purpose. Killing Everyone. I would help my parents by killing Harry and Dumbledore and hopefully it would be enough to satisfy E-- her enough to let me see her again.

I was broken out of my thoughts when he said, "I'll get the ingredients. It will take a few weeks though."

"Thanks." And I walked out of the room.

After walking through a few corridors, I was at the Slytherin entrance. I said quietly, "Salazar," and the wall opened and led to the common room.

It was around eight-thirty and there were a lot of people here. I just walked silently to my dorm, trying not to disturb anyone.

When I got to it, I put up the normal wards and got out a dark arts spellbook, and laid down on the bed. Senna must have sensed me as she slithered onto me and draped herself over my back. We laid there without talking for over an hour before I got tired. I got out and wand and levitated the book back to the bottom of my trunk and extinguished the light.

I fell asleep a few minutes later, satisfied with the progress I was making.


	9. The Hogs Head

** Hesperia's POV. **

Another week passed in a blur and it was already time to go to Hogsmeade and join Harry's group. Everyone was excited to go and before long, our permission slips were being checked and we were walking to the town. I got mine signed just before third year when I threatened to kill Mr. Hill with one of my daggers. It was fun seeing him so scared of me. It was the first time an adult was scared of me and I learned just how useful fear is.  ** (A/N: In case this was confusing, Mr. Hill was the person that ran the orphanage. I have also been researching psychopaths and I'm going to try to add more of that in.)  **

When we started walking, I followed Harry at a distance and soon enough we arrived at the Hogs Head Inn. It was a small and very dirty place that seemed a lot darker than most other places at Hogsmeade. I liked it, but I was confused why Harry chooses here instead of somewhere else like The Three Broomsticks.

By the time I entered, there was already Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.  ** (A/N: I didn't realize there were so many people lmao)  ** I didn't know most of them personally, but I have been keeping tabs on every one since third year so I at least know their names.

When I walked in, all excited chatter stopped and got replaced with quiet whispers while staring at me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and nervously played with my hands. I never felt more vulnerable, which I guess is good for my mask.

Harry finally gets up and says, "This is Oliva. Oliva Wilde. She may be a Slytherin, but she is muggle-born and is not like the rest of them." 

He went over to the front of the room and I fell into the shadows of the back of the room. I was making mental notes about everyone and everything and deciding on what was important and what I should tell my father.

After Harry explained what this was, he asked us to sign a piece of paper to join. Almost everyone got up to sign. I stayed in the back and was the last to sign. As I was about to sign, I felt and little buzz of magic and knew that it was enchanted. I focused all of my energy on removing it and I was only thinking 'Finite Incantatem'. I dragged my finger over the space where I would sign and imagined having the spell coming out of my finger. I knew it worked when I instantly felt tired. I quickly signed and whispered a quiet, "Thank you." And walked back to where I was standing.

Hermione said, "We have enchanted galleons to go warm to tell you when there is a meeting. The meetings will be held in the Room of Requirement at the time on the galleon on the same day. Any questions?"

Some voice from the front, that I could not see asked, "What's this called?"

The next person to speak was a girl I identified as Cho Chang said, "What about the Defence Association? DA for short."

A few people murmured agreement, but then Ginny Weasley said, "I think we should keep the 'DA' part, but have it stand for Dumbledore's Army instead."

Everyone seemed to agree with that so Hermione asked again, "Any more questions?" 

No one had anything else to say so she passed out the coins and everyone started to leave. When she gave me mine, she glared at me, and I quickly put together a mask of nervousness and fear. It was not great, but she seemed satisfied.

I waited until most people left before I went up to Harry and said and sincerely as I could, "Thank you for inviting me. I know you will be an amazing teacher."

He blushed a bit and said, "T-thanks Oliva. It means a lot. Do you want to help teach? You are good at charms, defense against the dark arts, and dueling."

I quickly went over the advantages and disadvantages of saying yes but figured it was better. I smiled slightly and said, "I would love to, but I don't know if I'll be any good."

"I'm sure you will be. Keep the coin on you. See you later, mate."

"See you."

I walked out of the inn and started thinking about what just happened.

1; I joined the... DA.? Really stupid name.

2; Harry trusted me enough and thought I was good enough to let me help him teach.

3; He called me his 'mate'. He must care about me to some extent, as I don't think he calls most people his 'mate'. I should use this, but be careful. I still don't know how far his care goes.

By the time I reemerged from my thoughts, I was in a shifty-looking area, multiple blocks away from the inn that was just barely visible. I heard footsteps coming from my left. Quicky sliding back into how I used to act on the streets. I was able to pin-point the person and they were an averaged sized man hiding in the shadow of an alleyway.

I quickly went over my options;  _ I could run away and most likely outrun them but I would be out of breath when I saw others and I don't want to explain that. I could though a knife or hex to not let the man get near me, but it's too open and..... what's the fun in a quick kill?  _

I decided to walk into the alleyway across from the man and reached inside my robes holding my wand, but not pulling it out yet. As expected, the man walked over to where I was with his wand raised. 

He shouted, "Stupefy!" I got out my wand and wordlessly blocked his stunning spell then I shouted, "Silencio. Incarcerous."

He was unable to block the first and since he could not cast wordlessly, he was bond with a look of terror on his face. I let myself drop the mask and smirked. Knowing that he was in trouble, he struggled against the bonds. They were too strong and he was just wasting energy.

I quietly vanished his wand before quietly saying, "I was studying a new, dark curse. The Acid Blood Curse. I have yet to try it out, but I think you would do nicely. Acidum Sanguis."

A pale red-orange light shot out of my want and hit the man directly in the chest. It took a few moments before it started working, but when it did, it was amazing. He was thrashing around, obviously in horrible pain. He started dissolving inwards and bubbling red blood started coving his body. After three minutes, there was almost nothing left of the man who was thinking of the pleasure he would get from me less than five minutes ago. At that thought, unwanted memories tried to resurface but I pushed them down, even further than before.

I looked around making sure no one was near before vanishing the last bits of the acid-blood and carefully putting my happy child mask back on and heading back to school.  _ I hope dad will have a response for me soon and won't be too make at me killing the random man... _

** (A/N: Her first murder on/near Hogwarts :D Does anyone know where the spell is from? 10 points for your how if you do! **

** (Hint: It's from a Bellamort book on Ao3) **

** Anyways, how is everyone?) **


End file.
